


Double Proposal

by thenevillegirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenevillegirl/pseuds/thenevillegirl
Summary: Post TROS prompt: Finn and Poe secretly planned to propose to each other and end up realising both had the same plan.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 11





	Double Proposal

It was a day like any other on the moon of Yavin 4. Another boring day on the moon of Yavin 4, to be precise.

Or at least it was how Poe Dameron, the Resistance’s General, felt after the war against the First Order. He came back home a week later, just a little holiday for him and his friends Rey, Rose, Finn and BB8.

Chewbacca decided to follow Lando on some adventures with the Millennium Falcon (borrowed from Rey since it was hers now)

The first days had been useful to recover their strength and relax, to enjoy the food that the moon provided. But weeks passed and he didn’t know how to spend his time anymore.

Furthermore, there was an issue buzzing in his head. He and Finn got together after the end of the war. Being both clumsy in expressing their feelings, it took a while, but Poe knew that Finn was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. They bonded immediately, even if he had no reason at all for trusting a stormtrooper, even if he offered freedom. Somehow, the pilot, knew he could trust him and he wasn’t wrong.

It was obvious to everyone that them were best friends, but Poe felt it wasn’t just that. He wasn’t new to attraction toward the same sex, he had some partners (nothing long term) but with Finn it wasn’t simply attraction.

Whenever he could lie down on his bed, Poe analyzed deeply what he felt when he was in company of the young man and it was never nothing of superficial. Finn made him feel good, lighter despite all the stress war brought.

When he decided it was time to reveal his feelings, he found out Finn felt the same but, as him, he didn’t know how to express it. Poe kissed him right after, keeping him tightly and was surprised with how much surge Finn kissed him back and that made him smile with their lips still pressed together.

Now Poe was certain that Finn was the right person and the mere thought made his heart beating faster. He took the necklace he kept under his shirt and brought on his palm the ring that belonged to his mother. A simple silver band. His father gave it to him so that he could give it to the right person.

“Hey Poe!” Rey entered in his room, excited, but she shut up when she saw him with gaze fixed on his hand, or better, on what was in his hand.

“I’m sorry, are you all right?” She asked worried, but curious too.

She and Poe never went along well. Poe was grateful for what she did with the Emperor, but they had a too much similar character and they solely discuss a lot.

“I... don’t worry.” He answered and Rey smiled, approaching him.

“Okay, I think you are clearly not. Usually you throw me out and you become angry. Can I ask you what happens? I’m a great listener according to Finn and Rose… wait, something happened between you and Finn?? You had a fight?” She asked worried and Poe rolled his eyes.

“No, is not… it doesn’t concern him. Actually he does but we didn’t had a fight…”

Rey couldn’t understand, then she saw looked at Poe and the ring in his hand and her gaze lit up.

“I can’t believe…!” Rey exclaimed, but before she could finish to speak, Poe put a hand on her mouth.

“Shh, Rey!”

Rey apologized with a low tone but kept on smiling and her cheeks reddened.

“When will you ask him?” She demanded

“Who said I wanna ask him…”

“Oh, c’mon! Is so obvious, you keep looking at that ring and-“

Poe squeezed the ring, “It was my mother’s”

Rey’s smile softened, she found adorable that Poe kept his mother’s ring with him.

“I could tell you about her one day… I don’t know how to ask… it. To Finn” Poe said, embarrassed of speaking with someone of it. Especially if that someone was Rey. Finn had a half crush for the girl and he wanted to hate her for it, but she was a good person, he understood the attraction. And now he hadn’t reasons to, since Finn was his boyfriend.

“I’ll help you!” Rey exclaimed again, remembering that she had to be quieter.

BB8 beeped while entering the room and Rey laughed, “Of course, also BB8 will help”.

…

“I never saw you so nervous, Finn, is everything okay?” Rose asked, watching her friend going back and forth.

“No, Rose, is not okay…” He answered quickly.

Rose smiled, “And… you want to speak about it?”

Finn stopped when Rose stood in front of him, blocking him with her hands.

“Sorry… It’s about Poe” He sighed.

“Something happened?”

“No… I want to marry Poe” he said, like it was the simplest thing in the universe to say, or maybe it was.

Rose was speechless, she still had her hands on his arms and she let them go up and down, while her eyes became teary.

“Rose… what happens?” He asked, worried, grabbing his friend’s shoulders and Rose hugged him.

“I’m so happy for you two!”

Finn smiled in the hug.

“He didn’t said yes yet e and I didn’t even ask… what if he says no?” He said with sudden fear of the possibilities that the man could decline the proposal.

“He won’t, Finn, Poe loves you!” Rose said, convinced and looking at him directly into his eyes, as she wanted to transmit him the same certainty she felt.

“Thanks, Rose” he just said.

“What do you do for a proposal?” He then asked, scratching the back of his head and Rose sighed, smiling though. It was obvious that Finn didn’t know anything about this stuff and she was mpre than happy to help him.

“I’ll help you”

Finn thanked her again hugging her.

…

“Hello, Mr Dameron” Rey greeted entering the living room of the house and Kes Dameron got up from the couch.

“Rey, how many times I told you to call me Kes?” He smiled and Poe rolled his eyes.

“Kes” She corrected herself, “Kes, we need your help.” She told him and Kes frowned.

Poe understood what the girl wanted to do and tried to get between the two, but they both stopped him so he sighed and turned around while Rey explained that she needed his help for his son’s proposal. Neither Rey or Poe ever married, but Kes had experience, he would have known what to do.

“Is just a question, Rey, is not necessary to ask to Kes…” Poe said but they didn’t listened.

“It is necessary, Poe, is really important! How many times I told you how I proposed to your mother?” Said his father, waving his finger in the air.

“Actually, I remember the opposite…” Said Poe in a low voice, but enough high for Kes to be able to hear it.

“We both planned a proposal, Shara was just quicker than me, that’s all” He précised and Poe smiled at the mention of his mother’s name.

“You need to prepare a speech, properly dress and do something special for Finn” He recommended, still waving his finger.

“Is not necessary, Kes, I just want to be simple as we are. Maybe me and Finn on a pic nic…” He answered back. It was his marriage proposal, his and Finn’s and no one else. He accepted Rey and BB8’s help because they were so happy and he knew how mad would have been Bee-Bee Ate if he excluded him from his life.

But asking to his father was something else. Finn had insisted for knowing him and the two got along well. Poe wasn’t surprised, everyone liked Finn and that was one of the things he loved most of him. While Finn tends to find the good side in everyone, Poe, on the other hand, was more selective.

With Kes had been the same. Not that Poe hated his father, he loved him, but since it was just the two of them had been difficult for both. And Poe ran away from Yavin, he dreamed to become a pilot, like his mother.

“Do as you wish, Poe. But I think that boy deserves something special” Finished Kes, sat down and Rey glared at the pilot that glared at her the same way.

…

“I wanna do something great for Poe!” Exclaimed Finn, remembering that they were at his boyfriend’s house and he could hear him.

Rose laughed for happiness, it was contagious seeing Finn so happy.

“What were you thinking?” She asked.

“Uhm… I don’t know, I mean, I don’t know what he might like…” Finn said, scratching his head again.

“How come? Before you got together you were friends, you have to know what he likes and not” said Rose, crossing her arms to her chest.

“Well… he likes me… his x-wing… BB8…” Finn started to list but Rose stopped him.

“Sure, we all know these things, even Chewbacca.”

“I’m not sure I should tell you…” Started Finn, embarrassed and Rose blushed.

“Oh, c’mon, Finn, no! What you think I meant? I was trying to say if he had hobbies… maybe something you only know.”

Finn breathed a sigh of relief. He would had never be ready to have that conversation with Rose or Rey. The young man tried to think of what his boyfriend liked.

“One time I prepared a cake and he liked it, even if he said he wasn’t the type that go mad for sweets. But I could take another scarf, he developed an obsession for those lately.” Smiled Finn at the thought that in little time one of their drawers became full of scarves.

“Finn is not his birthday. The cake could be it. What about a dinner just for you two?” Rose proposed with dreamily.

“But, what about the others? What about Kes?”

“What about them?! You can’t have a romantic dinner?”

She did convinced Finn it was a good idea.

“You need a ring, though…”

Finn looked confused, he didn’t know he needed also a ring.

“The ring is for Poe, is just for the engagement, then you’ll need both one” She explained and Finn nodded.

“We should ask Kes, he surely know where we could get one!” said Rose, taking Finn by the hand and taking him to Poe’s father. The found him on the couch, and he was alone. The perfect moment.

“Hey Kes!” The both exclaimed and the man’s face lit up. He was excited at the thought that Poe wanted to marry the boy in front of him. He was the right person for his son.

“Finn! Rose!” He greeted them and the two sat next to him.

“Are you two bored, perhaps?” He asked, solely they would spend the day outside and they would be back for dinner.

“No, absolutely not, but we wanted to ask you something” Rose said, looking at Finn to say he had to continue. At first Finn didn’t understood he had to continue the conversation but then he referred to Kes and started to speak, “Kes… I wanted to ask you, if you know some place I could find a ring, maybe…” He asked without much difficulty and Kes’s face lit up again.

“Well, yes, I do know a place… but I’d prefer if you take this, kid” the man said, removing the ring from his finger. He never did that and the sign on his flesh could tell that.

“Oh, no sir, I could never” said Finn, waving his hands and moving back as the ring could eat him..

“Since when you call me ‘sir’, Finn?”

“But, Kes… this is you wedding’s ring”

Kes smiled, softened by the young man behavior.

“Oh, I know that very well, but this belongs to the Dameron for generations. I should have given it to Poe, but he wanted his mother’s right after her death… I can’t blame him. And since you will give it to my son, it will belong always to a Dameron.” Kes said, extending again the ring.

“Thank you, Kes” Finn reached out to hug him and Kes was moved by it. It had been years since he didn’t hug his son, but he could feel the familiar scent of Poe on Finn.

When Finn ended the hug, saw his future father in law almost crying and he got worried, even if Kes reassured him.

…

“Where are you taking me?” Asked Poe laughing, with his eyes closed and Finn guiding him by the hand. Usually Poe find it hard to trust people but with Finn he never had that problem, he always trusted him without hesitations.

“Told you, is a surprise” Finn answered, holding very tightly Poe’s hand.

When they arrived at the table, Finn stopped and took a deep breath.

“Okay, you can open your eyes” he said excited.

Poe did as he was told and was amazed by what he saw. Nothing special, just a table set for two with a candle in the middle, plates with meat and a cake.

“Why are we dining alone?” He asked suspiciously, taking seat, followed by Finn.

“Can’t we dine alone? We used to do it often at the resistance base”

“We’re not at the base, though” he pointed out and Finn felt more nervous, he feared he couldn’t keep the real surprise from Poe with all his questions.

“Sorry… is a great idea. Today Rey and BB8 didn’t give me a moment of peace, so I needed a bit of quiet and to be with you.” Poe apologized because he saw he was making his boyfriend nervous and uncomfortable, while he only thought to do something just for them.

Finn calmed down and smiled, “Why?” He then asked, referring to Rey and BB8.

Now it was Poe who was a little bit in panic, but not like Finn, he didn’t showed it.

“Eh… nothing important, actually, but you know, when those two have an idea… one more stubborn than the other.” He smiled while cutting the meat.

“And we know pretty well from where BB8 get that” Finn made a joke and Poe smirked, even if he was right.

“Think you’re right”

They finished their dinner and they ate a piece of cake. Poe didn’t liked much sweets but the only time Finn made one cake, he had enjoyed it and eating it again filled his heart with warmth.

“Do you like it?” Asked Finn, since Poe said nothing.

Poe held out his hand to reach Finn’s to hold it.

“It’s perfect” he said and Finn felt his face blushing. Poe sensed he needed to speak with open heart, something he wasn’t really good at.

“I know we don’t speak a lot of what we feel, at least I don’t… and I’m sorry… I’m sorry if you felt you couldn’t speak with me about the force and how you felt about it…”

“We already talked about it, Poe… it’s in the past…” Finn tried to say, but Poe held his hands with both his hands now, with more certainty.

“I know, but I always felt guilty for not being able of listening to you, I want you to trust me that you can tell me everything you want. Finn, I love you” the pilot felt a lump in his throat. It wasn’t something they use to say a lot, they were men of actions than words, especially Poe.

“I love you too, Poe… I never felt… this. For nobody. I once thought I could feel something for Rey or Rose, but with you was different. I couldn’t imagine my life without you and I won’t let you run away…” old him Finn, with a serious voice and Poe wasn’t surprised. Finn had always being pretty serious when they would speak of feelings, as it depended his own life.

“Finn, I’m not running away nor I will. I’ll be by your side forever” He ressured his boyfriend.

“For a moment I was jealous of Zorii.” Finn confessed and Poe smiled. He knew very well what was jealousy. He experimented it many times with Finn, especially because of Rey.

“Zorii is a person I loved, in the past. But I never felt jealousy or care like I felt with you.” He reassured him again and Finn nodded.

The young man felt it was the right moment. Rose told him that usually people would kneel down to propose, but Finn sensed it wasn’t for them, and with his hand he caressed Poe’s palm.

“What are you doing?” Asked, laughing, the pilot.

With his other hand, he took the ring he had in his pocket and put on his hand. Poe felt a shiver for the coldness of the object and when he looked down he was surprised to see it was a ring and he recognized it immediately. It was his father’s.

“Finn…” he almost said in a whisper. He had teary eyes.

“You don’t… you don’t want it?”

“You didn’t even ask” he answered smiling with tears.

Finn cleared his voice and took a deep breath.

“Poe Dameron… will you spend the rest of your life-“ Poe didn’t make it to let him finish and nodded.

“Yes” he said and Finn stopped speaking.

“Yes?” He asked for a confirm.

Poe nodded again, he couldn’t answer for the emotion he was feeling and Finn decided to take the ring and slided it on his finger. Then they got up and meet to kiss.

“Wanna know something funny?” Poe asked, running a hand down Finn’s chest.

“Shoot” Finn said and they both laughed.

“We are so happy for you, guys!” the girls exclaimed, entering the room with BB8 and Kes.

Poe didn’t finished what he wanted to say and they found themselves tight in the embrace of Rey and Rose.

“I never thought that someone could really handle Poe” said Kes, approaching the couple and hugging Finn. “Welcome in our family, kid.”

Finn was happy to hear that. He had lost his family when he was very little and, according to Phasma, his family was the First Order, but it didn’t felt right to him. He then found the Resistance, with Poe, Rey, Rose, Chewie, General Organa… now his boyfriend’s father told him he was part of the Dameron family. Finally he had filled the void that involved being in a family, and with Poe he would have one.

“Finn Dameron… yes, sounds just perfect” commented Poe, kissing Finn again.

They celebrated and then retired to bed. The two Generals were lying their bed so they could look into each other’s eyes. Finn was running his hand aong Poe’s curls and the pilot loved that sensation.

“What were you saying before?” Asked the young man.

“Oh… wel… I wanted to tell you that I wanted to ask you to marry me.” He said and Finn smiled.

“Really? Nah, you’re jocking.”

“I’m very serious, actually.” He said, sliding himself above Finn and caressing his face.

“I want the proof”

“You want the proof?” Very well.” Poe moved away to take the ring and gave it to finn.

Finn was moved that Poe wanted to give him his mother’s ring.

“I’m not sure it will fit my finger, you know?” He knew how Poe was attached to that ring.

“Ah.. you and your big hands.” Sighed Poe.

“You love my big hands” Finn reminded him and Poe smirked, kissing him.

“I will keep it around my neck, like you did for all these years.”

“But you didn’t answer my question” Poe settled next to him and Finn looked confused.

“What question?”

“Oh, you know, if you want to marry me”

Finn burst into laugh and lay his head on the pillow, looking ahead himself and then back to Poe.

“I don’t remember you asked me.”

“C’mon… say yes” Poe leaned on him with his lips close to Finn’s and he whispered.

“You know I will always say yes to you”

They kissed and Finn put the necklace around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, again! :D  
> I'd like to precise that, again, this isn't an original idea of mine but it was suggested :)  
> I wrote this when i started to read the novel Free Fall but i didn't read anything with Kes and Shara. Hope you like it because i loved writing about the Stormpilot proposal^^  
> I'm so happy that the other one shot got so much love, hope yuo will enjoy this one as well:D  
> As for the other one, maybe is not what you imagine reading the prompt, but i think this can do:)


End file.
